yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Part 2
{Continued From Kirei's Mission} KimiKatsu: Kirei heard the voice telling Donnie about their 'company'. Heading Donnie's warning, she gripped Nami tighter and reached up with her opposite arm to grab the handle above the door. She hadn't expected his vehicle to move so fast. When they reached the club, she stayed in the car with Nami and watched as the men helped her girls get inside safely first. Then, Donnie jumped back into his car and drove them to his parking space. It hadn't taken them long to get on the elevator and end up inside of the club now. Kirei held onto Nami as she slept like an adorable little rock and nodded, looking at Donnie. She still had a lot of ammo left, but would listen to Donnie. "Alright.." Was all she said before hurrying to the couches to check on her girls. HatakeSetsuko: -Keeping close to the other vehicles, Dark shot weaved in and out of traffic but as he drew close he would cut to the right going down one of the side streets. As he got close to a block away though, Dark shot would pull the bike into an alley and parked it. Looking out into the streets he would look around seeing that this was not going to be easy… Walking out into the streets he looked around cautiously,he kept his steps light and his breathing very still. As he got closer to the building Dark shot ducked behind the back of the building, looking around to see if there were any cameras. Reaching into his pouch he took out a piece of clay and put it onto the structures back wall. With a small switch in his hand he went ahead and pressed the small silver pin in as it sent a pulse of electricity through it frying any security system that might have been active. Standing up and walking around to the front of the building, Dark shot would take in a breath as we pushed open the door holding not gun in his hand… “Well…well… well…. Looks like you all know how to party…”Where is the man who is known as Purple…” –he would walk in keeping calm. His boots would make a slight clicking noise as he paced- “I will not ask again…and I am asking nicely…” –Dark shot would say beneath his mask- Pallas: -Zero would chuckle a bit and know that Donnie can handle this situation by himself. Zero walks back to the group and asks the ladies if they want anything to drink while the show is about to begin. Donnie never liked people trying to come to his turf and run the show. Even though he did that to everyone else. He remained in the middle of the club and looked at his man and says-"He's dead..."-He could tell that this man was either a friend or in some way in with Purple. It would only make sense that he was here to avenge him in any way. Having that thought in his mind he looked over to Kirei and then back to his man and said-"I killed him..."-He didn't want Kirei to have any more heat on her than she already probably does now and decides to take the wrap of Purple's killing just so this man doesn't take his attentions elsewhere. When Zero heard what Donnie said, even he was surprised by it. Zero looks to Kirei and has a hand up to signal that Donnie had the situation handled and not to jump up and change what DOnnie said. But like always she did have a mind of her own and Donnie wouldn't be shocked if Kirei did not like what he did. But he did promise to keep her and the girls safe, so he kept his word. Soon after this Donnie begins to walk forward and meet this guy chest to chest and say in a blank tone-"Now the question is...who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?"-He had his weapons ready in case this guy wante to have a show. Adding another kill to the list of deaths tonight wouldn't make a difference to him. So he waits and wants to see what this man is going to do.- KimiKatsu: Kirei was about to ask for a glass of cold water, but she went silent. She heard Donnie take the wrap for her and wasn't sure how to feel about it. She was upset because he was taking the blame for something she did, though she was also a little...relieved...and very shocked. Donnie? Taking the heat for her? He must have had a change of heart. 'Or is this just a one night thing?' she asked herslef inwardly. Her eyes were locked on Donnie, but flickered to shift her gaze to Zero whom held up his hand to quietly tell her to stay quiet about it. She knew Donnie could handle it...andshe knew he promised to keep them safe. But she didn't feel it was fair to make him cotinue fighting while she sat by and watched. Kirei bit down on her lower lip. The conflict going on within her continued to rage on as she watched Donnie get right up in the man's personal space. Her arms tightened around Nami as the young looking girl rested. She was surprised by how heavy a sleeper she was. HatakeSetsuko: -Dark Shot would chuckle from under his mask as he would look to the man speaking to him. His purple hues would look at him, “Oh you killed purple…interesting…” –he would approach this man without blinking. “Well I have one thing to say to you…” –he would pause as he held out his hand- “I congradulate you….” –he would look to the man as he was grinning from under his mask. One thing Dark Shot always made clear was he had no fear…. he would always approach an issue from head on, making it known if you plan to attack him… even in short or long range he was deadly. “My name…well you can call me Dark Shot… perhaps you have heard of me…” –he would continue looking at this man- Pallas: -He raised a brow at the man when he congradulated him for the kill. He usually never reads a situation wrong but there is a first for everything. He still kept his guard up though, something didn't sit right about this guy. He looked at him closely wondering what the mask was neeed for. Then says-"Never heard of ya before..."-Zero would keep an eye on the man while making sure the girls were comfortable in their seats. He would hate for Danchou's club to get shot up all because one man killed the night. Donnie continued to look at the man and then ask-"What brings you here?"-He wasted no time and just got straight to the point about it. The sooner things got calm, the sooner things got better. So he either wanted this guy gone or sitting in a chair relaxing with them. He would give the man time to answer his question while Zero was behind the bar making himself a drink since the girls didn't want anything.- KimiKatsu: "Eh?" Congradulate? Well...that was...wierd. Kirei raised abn eyebrow as she watched Donnie talk to the man. He called himself Dark shot... And odd name, indeed. And one she'd never heard before. Kirei continued to nibbled at her bottom lip as she listened to the two closely. Her legs bounced lightly, shaking Nami some as she was still holding onto her. When Kirei glanced down, she realized she was shaking the sleeping girl and stopped bouncing her legs. Her gaze wandered back up to the two, then shifted to look at Zero, before shifting back. She wondered how upset Danchou would be if his club got shot up. HatakeSetsuko: -Dark shot would continue to study the man as he would look over to the bar.- “Surprizing you have not heard of me… but then again I have been locked up for the past… ow 7 years…” –he would say as he lifted his hand up pulled his hood down more. “Why I am here you say… the question really is though why are we all here…” –he would say as he kept looking around- “We all have our reasons for being here and well mine was simple and that is find Purple… torture him.. and find out where the rest of his gang is..You can just assume they have something very dear to me….” –he laughed even more- “However…. That is not of your concern…” –he paused as he would stop and looked to the man behind the bar- Pallas: -When Zero heard the "not of your concern" comment he laughed and knew that Donnie was not going to just let that statement slide by. Donnie rubbed his goatee with his finers when he heard the man talk and said-"Not of my concern you say?...Hmm thats interesting..."-Zero got serious after he heard this and walked to where there was a Spas-12 shotgun behind the bar. He didn't touch it, not yet. He knew that Donnie can get territorial and seeing how this is his home turf...everything was his concern. Donnie looked at the man and says-"Buddy you are in my District...you are in my Clans club...You being in jail for so long must have made you blind to everything that has been going on. This is not your City...So if you think anything is not of my concern....you can turn around and walk out of here."-Zero saw that coming and was ready to get back into action. He knew that his boss was the strongest now that Danchou had disappeared. No random guy was just going to come and take the throne from him. Zero looked to Kirei and motioned for them to scoot back closer to the corner as the tension was beginning to rise in the club. Donnie kept his black and green eyes locked onto the one known as Dark Shot while waiting to here a responce from him.- KimiKatsu: Her eyes met Zero's and she nodded once. Because they were close to a corner on the couch, Kirei and the girls just scooted closer together. A few girls had actually falled asleep. Some couldn't seem to sleep. Kirei kept her eyes on Donnie and the man as she continued listening. She kind of hoped things would stay calm...at least for an hour or so... Nami shifted around in her arms causing Kirei's attention to focus on her. She shushed her and told her to go back to sleep and the girl slowly stopped moving. She seemed to have drifted off, back into dream land. Kirei glanced back up at Zero, then at Donnie. HatakeSetsuko: -Dark Shot would burst into laughter as he would hold his stomach- “Oh my…. I…I hahahaha!” –he keep his eyes locked on the man- “you think….I…..hahaha want!” –Dark Shot would look to the man as he coughed a couple of times- “Man…I needed that next to some good scotch and some fine pussy! ANYWAYS! I do not want your Turf buddy boy…. Let me put it to you this way… this city…is my playground.. and what goes into my scope…is my prey. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you when you first left that building as it was shot up. Have you every thought about expanding that south wall you have in the back??” –he would say with a slight grin under his mask…This place could use some….oh whats the words this kids use these days…” –Dark Shot would continue looking around- Pallas: -Zero facepalms at the mans actions and now knows that shit is really gunna pop off in here. Donnie laughs to himself and says-"You? Kill me? hahaha bitch please...We were onto you straight from the club. You see, you weren't worth the time to stop and kill. Your little pee shooter you got there wouldn't be able to get through my Judge if it had a C4 charge to it. Oh and that little baby toy you used to "Crack" our security systems was emmitted almost seconds after you used it. So before you come into my place thinking you can kill me...think again....Now to those things you requested....we're all out..."-Zero would lock onto the man with his Tactical Visor as the CLubs security systems were on standby. Six Gattling Turrets were statione around them inside of the roof and were ready to unload at any given time. Donnie would then turn around and begin to walk back to the ground and say-"It was nice meeting you Dark pot...Dont let the door hit you on the way out bub..."-He smirked as he walked away as the Tactical Visor was reading that the security system had a lock onto the man. Donnie sits down on the couch next to the girls and says-"Now it is time to relax."-He loks to the man and has the expectation of him leaving but wasn't putting all his chips on that bet. The serum still flows through his bloodstream and increaes every part of him so he felt no compitition with the stranger. To Donnie, he was just aother hot shot waiting to get his mouth washed out with Buckshot. The situation now depends on how the man reacts to Donnie's request.- KimiKatsu: Kirei bit down on her lower lip again as Donnie turned and headed their way. She hoped for everyone's sake that the man didn't try to jump Donnie or start any trouble. Everyone could use a break from all of the violence and anger for now. Even if Donnie was a super soldier. When Donnie sat, she flashed hima gentle smile, but her gaze still wandered over to the man. She still hand her M4 slung to her...if she had to..she could duck behind the couch and start returning fire. As she watched the man, one of her hands anbsentmindedly began stroking Nami's hair, as if she was trying to keep her asleep. HatakeSetsuko: -Dark Shot would continue looking around as he laughed some, "Okay pal....I will see myself out then." -he would reach into his pocket as he smiled pulling out that same switch... he would make a simple childish "boom" sound lightly from his lips as he hit the trigger. in a single pule the device on the back of the building errupted in a massive blast as it flowed through the wiring in the building. Running out Dark shot would run into the streets, weaving his way through traffic, missing cars here and there. as he got to one of the buildings he leaped up onto the fire escape and continued his route out of the area. If they did not get out of the building they would all be certainly crushed in the rubble. The man might have been all high tech and whatnot but Dark Shot... he was no one to toy with..- Pallas: -Donnie looked at the man as he exited the building. He heard the word that he said as he left and it did not worry himself. What Dark Shot did not know was that when the Security System created by Donnie activates it also cuts out an EMP efect of electronical equiptment. Of course he makes his Technology suppressable with a custom EMP reversal technology that he created in his labs. So while Dark Shot clicked the trigger for the bomb to go off, the shock of absolute peaceful silence would be all that he heard. At this point Zero would activate the Security Interier Systems and send the Club in Lockdown. Before Dark Shot could even know what was happening, Renforced Steel doors would lock everyone in and even cover the window area. At which point only Donnie and Zero have the means to get out of the Club. Donnie makes a slow clap while he looks at Dark Shot and says-"Oh man you really had us going. I mean a bomb attached to the toy you put on my wall...Who would have ever guessed of that tactic? Prison has made you dull to the new age ma man..."-He stands up and cracks his neck and says-"This City deserves a better kind of criminal. To many pussies using bombs or snipers...If you want someone dead...beat them to death."-After he says this he takes his shirt off and puts his weapons on the Bar Counter and looks at Dark Shot.-"Come on now boy....Let us see if you earn the right to live..."-He then walked to the center of the Club and waited for Dark Shot to come at him like a man.- KimiKatsu: Kirei blinked. Had that man just pressed a button for something to happen? If so...then..whatever he had planned backfired or something. She head Donnie clapping his hands and looks at him, raising an eyebrow. Hearing what he had said, a small smile reformed on her lips. Donnie was smart...she had to hand it to him... Even without Danchou he could still be quite a scary/intimidating guy. Kirei watched as he stood and moved closer to the center of the club. As soon as he threw his shirt off, Kirei knew what this would come down to. She tried to ignore how strong he looked from the back, but it was nearly impossible. He had quite a bit more muscle than most of the men she knew and encountered. HatakeSetsuko: -Dark shot would arch a brow from under his mask as he looked to the man- “Oh man you blocked all my exits…” –he would laugh as he was not taking any of this serious. “Well I guess I need to study up on the new technology these days…” –Dark Shot would look to the man getting into a fighting pose as he would cross his arms.- “Oh come come… lets be adults and have a drink!” –it was obvious that the man may have not been all there… the way he was… all he dreamed about was Anarchy- Pallas: -Donnie laughs a bit at how the man was acting. It was like having an arguement with himself. He then turned to Kirei and a smile and wondered how she felt about how he was acting. Tonight was a night with a lot of killing and a lot of shooting, should he continue it with killing this guy? Zero looks at the man and laughs a bit at this whole situation. Then Zero looks to who he thought was a child and said-"Come on boss...the kids asleep. No need to wake her up over this guy. We've done enough for tonight...A lot was accomplished tonight. Let's not end it on this note."-Zero then pours a glass of Donnie's favorite drink, Scotch. He puts the glass on the counter top and says-"Come on brotha...Have a drink."-Zero kept his eyes on the man after he did this hoping that DOnnie will just let this one go. Hearing everything that Zero said, Donnie would click a few things on his Arm Brace and the walls would come back up. After they did he looked to the man and said-"There ya go bub."-After he opened the doors he walked over to Zero and grabbed the glass. Then says to his Teammate-"You should be a lawyer Zero..."-Then laughs a bit under his breathe. After he grabs the drink he turns around and walks back over to Kirei and asks-"Hows the kid doing?"-While he asked this, he no longer paid attention to what Dark Shot was doing. The Security Systems were still active, the Reaper was in the air for Recon, and the Nanosuits were always ready to deploy. He takes a sip of his Scotch and waits to hear what Kirei says. Nothing was going to break the mood he was in.- KimiKatsu: Donnie was another one of those men who never ceased to drop her jaw. Kirei watched as he turned away from the man and grabbed his glass before heading her way to sit on the couch. Kirei blinked. Her eyes were wide as he sat and asked her about Nami. "She's...She's fine.. A heavy sleeper. I'll have to tease her about it in the morning." She smiled, giggling a bit as she turned the opposite way to gently lay her next to one of her girls, whom was asleep as well. Then, she turned back to Donnie. "You've changed...a lot, Donnie...A good change, that is." HatakeSetsuko has left the chat Pallas: -he laughs a bit as she talks about his change. Even Zero at the bar had to laugh along with him with it. Then Donnie says-"haha don't make me off to be a Saint just yet hahaha."-He takes a sip of his Scotch and looks into her eyes and says-"Thanks though..."-After he says this he looks up to Zero and says-"Throw me my shirt there mate."-In which Zero would do and Donnie would get dressed again. He then leaned back in his chair and struck a conversation with her by asking.-"So how did you like the Suits? Were they as badass on the outside as they felt for us on the inside. haha"-After he says this he takes another sip of his Scotch and waits to hear a responce.- KimiKatsu: SHe laughed with them and crossed her right leg over her left. She knew for damn sure he wasn't a saint. No one was anymore. Not even the saints. Kirei knew everyone did wrong from time to time. She looked back into his eyes, her hazel irises seeming to lighten up. "You're welcome...but you really don't have to thank me. It's the truth." She watched him pull his shirt back on and leaned forward some. "Those suits? Oh yeah, big time badass. Very sexy due to how strong it makes a man. I like a man with bite behind his bark, anyways. So, you're suits get a thumbs up from me. How long have you been workingon those?" She asked, an eyeborw raised. Pallas: -He laughs along with how she is describing the suits and then puts a hand under his goatee as if he was in deep thought. He thinks about the question for a few seconds and then says-"A couple of years now. We never had the formula right for the suit until recently. I came up with the proper technoogy to use...all thanks to the Super Soldier Serum."-Zero looked up with a raised brow and wondred why Donnie was opening up to her. Zero didn't like where this might be heading. He was worried that Donnie may say something he shouldn't say. Even though he put his life on the line to save her and her girls, Zero still didn't know if she could be trusted or not. But Donnie seemed to have a thing for her, so he had no choice but to let it slide by him. Donnie then yawned a bit and said-"Boy it's been a long night. I am ready to crash haha. How about you?"- KimiKatsu: Kirei shrugged lightly before looking around on the couches. Her girls had all found spots to curl up with one another and rest. Kirei really didn't seem all too panicked about him making those suits. They saved her girls' asses and helped Kirei out a lot. She figured the suits were a secret and would keep it that way for Donnie and Zero. "I'm still feeling the adrenaline...but if you'd like, you can go ahead and rest, I should conk out if left to myself for a bit..." She smiled and looked back at him as she uncrossed her legs and sat up straight. Pallas: -He nodded and understands the Adrenaline effect. He stands and says-"You can stay awake but I can't have you sleeping out here on a couch with a kid in your arms."-He takes her by the hand and leads her to the elevator as it goes up to the next floor. This was a room area that has a king sized bed. Donnie took Kirei and the kid into the room and said-"You guys can sleep here for the night. If you need anything Zero will be happy to help. Have a goodnight Kirei."-He then kissed her hand like a gentleman and walked out of the room and back down to the very first floor. He was now in the area where they had parked. Zero locked the club down now as he knew what Donnie was doing. Donnie gets the keys for his car and unlocks The Judge. He then steps inside and lays in the front seat. He puts it all the way back and begins to sleep. A fun night it was and he ended it on a good note.- Category:ARK 1